Telo of Death Note
by Venandiaer
Summary: When the Death Note is dropped into alternate Medieval Britain, one boy vows to change the world he lives in, and will irreversibly change the course of history.
1. Telo

**Authors Note: This was my first attempt at Fan Fic, and plan to continue the story when I can. I am still interested in anyone's reviews, and hopefully you enjoy my writing.**

* * *

 **Telo**

I heard the triumphant shouts in the distance, woman crying in relief all around me. Dust and dirt rising as a cloud, as children jump up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of the heroes. I could see the long line of warriors marching victorious through the village, and my father, Chief Urloes Gourvil at the fore front. Riding upon his high horse, his great axe hanging weightless on his back, mane of brown hair flowing to his shoulders. He grinned cordially, although his eyes could not bear to look upon the commoners. Voices cheered around me, ringing painfully in my ears. "Long live Urloes!" They cry. "Victory for Gourvil!" My eyes were drawn to the rear of the soldiers, men bloody yet proud. Proud, as they hold high rotten trophies. Trophies with eyes staring sightless. I tried not to gag at such a repulsive display, as I turned away from the crowds, the men, the shadow of death.

* * *

My name is Telo Gourvil, second son of the chief. I have always been treated somewhat different from my two brothers, as I was born to a different mother. It pains me, for our differences only grew over time, and looking back, I doubt my father every really acknowledged me. Oh, for the naivety of childhood.

Walking down the dirt paths of our village, I suddenly heard a familiar mocking from behind me. "Hey, little brother!"

"What do you want Ioen?" It was one of my half-brothers.

"Aren't you glad to see my return? It's a shame you couldn't come." The sarcasm in his dark eyes was evident. "You have no idea what it's like on the battlefield. Not just the fame, or glory, but the exhilaration! That feeling of your blade snuffing out another life." Ioen motioned violently with his arm. "Ha! Look at you. I bet you'd split like a twig at the first sign of battle. Don't lie. I see your eyes."

"I'm not afraid. Of you, or of anything else." He smiles at my answer.

"That's the correct reply in the chief's presence isn't it now?" Ioen grabbed me roughly, throwing me against a nearby wall. A few passer-by's took one look, and turned away.

"I'm going to be Chief one day, but we'll still be brothers right? You can be honest, right here, right now. Who do you think you are?"

"I am a son of Gourvil, and I am your brother."

"Wrong. When that day comes we won't be brothers. You'll either become my subject, or you will find yourself very dead on the ground. A son of Gourvil, hey! You have no right to claim that name, coward. Regardless of heritage, you don't have the guts. My younger brother is weak, but would be fighting by my side in a heartbeat if he was old enough."

We stared at each other in silence, striving for mental mastery.

"One day, you're going to find that this world is governed by the sword. If you can't understand that, how is my assessment wrong?" With those words Ioen spat on the ground before me, and walked off.

* * *

The feast was to be held that night, a repulsive event celebrating gluttons and drunkards, lasting from dusk till dawn. I walked through the gardens that surround the great house of my father Urloes, when I heard a soft whump behind me, barely audible. Turning, my eyes fell on something dark lying on the grass. Bending over to pick up, I found I was holding a strange black book of some kind, white spidery lettering denoting its title. 'DEATHNOTE'.

Death Note? What sort of book is that? Someone must have dropped it…

Well, maybe there's someone's name somewhere inside. I decided best to take it inside, and to asses it further in the confines of my father's library.

I say my father's library, but in reality it is a room all but avoided by him. It is here that my teacher Jaouen spends much of his time, recording the present and studying the past. My teacher Jaouen was a good man, and one of the few people I truly looked up to. I smiled at him as I walked past, and he gave me a respectful nod. Huh, no one else showed me the courtesy befitting a son of the chief.

I found a corner between two rising shelves, and I leant back, staring at the spidery letters before me. Definitely no name, instead there is some kind of list. "1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 2. This note will not take effect unless…"

Wait, what kind of ridiculous joke is this? This sounds like something Ioen would think up, if he could write. No, this sounds more like the witchcraft from the tall tales the women tell. But magic like that is for the children, and for the superstitious sages.

"Telo, you best get out of here for now, the feast's about to start."

Oh right, that. I was so distracted, I lost track of time.

"Thanks for reminding me Jaouen!" I shouted, running out of the library and heading down a long hall towards the sounds of merriment and laughter.

The Hall of the Bear takes up at least a third of the house, a giant room with an equally giant table stretching down its length. Urloes sat on a throne of oak-wood, a mink-fur over his broad shoulders.

On his left sat the elder warriors, and on his right Ioen and Ewen, my half-brothers. The rest of the table was filled with the noble men and woman, and the other victorious warriors.

I moved to sit a little way down from my half-brothers, and as my father's eyes met mine, his smile turned to a scowl. "You're late!" He shouted, already half drunk. "And you dare think you can sit by my general! What were you thinking boy!"

I moved to open my mouth, but I didn't get a word in.

"You're as bad as your mother. Good thing we got rid of her."

I stared at him. I had heard those words before, how my mother had been outcast for insubordination. How they had found her days later, or at least what was left of her. The wild animals had got to her they said.

White faced, staring into space, I got up. That was when I did it. I left the table, moving into a side room. My eyes staring into the main hall, at the grinning face of Urloes, that cow of a man sitting in ignorance, treating every man and woman like the expendable pigs that he devoured. I know exactly what possessed me. In that moment my hate for him was unrestrained, my hate for all of them seethed within me there that night. That's why I wrote in it, that book that screamed murder. I didn't think anything would happen. It was childish. As the warriors sat at their tables with their woman and their food, attendants running back and forth, a pen scratched quickly across a blank page. It was almost an unconscious action, as I stared at those beasts at their table. That pen in the shadows wrote one word. Urloes Gourvil.

Hilarity amongst steaming food, false smiles from painted woman. War stories of blood, as meat is roughly shredded with greedy hands.

A deep throated gasp, and a hand slammed desperately against the table. "Chief Urloes! What's wrong?" The panicked shout of a warrior. No answer, as the chief fell forward, his great head landing heavily on the feasting table. Eyes wide, he lay motionless.

"Father, what happened?" Ewen squeaked.

"Everyone!" Ioen stood tall, marching towards his father. He shook him roughly, and stared into his eyes. Ioen's face turned to stone, as he turned to face everyone. His voice commanded. "Everyone out! Now!" Ewen looked up worriedly. "What is it brother? What's wrong with our father?"

Ioen was solemn. "…Chief Urloes is dead. Long live Gourvil."

My eyes stared from that side room, a deep dread welling up inside. I could see Ewen crying, hear Ioen speaking softly, his face sombre. I had just killed a man, my father, and I feared for what would happen if I was to be caught. I felt shock and loss at Ioen's words. Yet somehow, there was disconnection, a lack of guilt. I mean, I hadn't actually attacked him or anything. There was another emotion. A sense of power, accomplishment, satisfaction. 'You have no idea what it's like on the battlefield. Not just the fame, or glory, but the exhilaration! That feeling of your blade snuffing out another's life.' The words of Ioen echoed in my head. No, it's not like that. My hand moves to write, my eyes locked on my elder brother. No, what am I doing? I'm not like him. I'll never be like him! A crack as the pen snapped in my fingers. I gasped silently in pain, as a small line of blood trickled down my hand.

No, I'm neither barbarous, nor piggish, nor do I have reason to know greed. I will show people I am different. Maybe, with this newfound power, I can make them see. Right this nation of blood. Something hits the ground beside my foot. An apple core? A voice behind me, like rusted metal. "Yes, kill for a cause. We've seen it all before, and we'll see it all again. Go on, make your next wish, the note is waiting. We will sit back and enjoy the show."


	2. Telo of Chieftains

**Telo of Chieftains**

"Hello Telo." The voice like shredding gravel behind me. "Glad to finally make your acquaintance."

A cold shiver ran down my spine, as I slowly turned to face the voice. I stared in horror at the figure. Humanoid, yet its body was horribly stretched and hunched in a grotesque manner. Skin pale, and cloaked in black, its eyes glowed golden, cat like. The creature laughed a hideous laugh. "Don't fret. I won't hurt you. Yet."

"Are you death? Are you here because I killed… because I…" I stared wildly.

"Yes and no, human. I'm not death per say, I'd probably give that title to the old man. I'm Ryuk, your kind would call me a reaper. As for why I'm here…" The face leered out of the gloom, vicious teeth smiling winningly. "You wrote in one of my note-books."

"What? This?" I looked at the Death Note, now stained with my blood.

"Oh, you got it all bloody. How appropriate." Ryuk laughed his horrible laugh once more. "But you're pens broken. You can't use the Note without something to write with."

A voice shouting from the hall. "Is that you Telo?"

Ioen. Did he hear us? I can hear his footsteps, moving quickly towards me. What about Ryuk, what will happen if Ioen sees him?

"Telo." Ioen stood in the doorway, eyes evaluating me. "What are you doing?" Ioen took in the blood on my hands, and the broken pen. A grating chuckle from behind me. "Don't worry, he can't see me." The reaper muttered.

Ioen raised his eyes. "So you saw what happened to our father. Cutting yourself up over it won't solve anything. We need to tell the people." He made to leave, and then stopped. "Oh, and Telo. I'm organizing a meeting with the other Chiefs, after the passing of our father. Once the ceremony is over, it will be as I said. I will no longer be your brother. I will be your Chief." As his footsteps disappeared down the hall, the reaper continued to chuckle.

"Why…"

"Only the owner of the note can see and hear me."

"I thought you were the owner?"

"Oh, details, details. Now tell me, what are you are going to do know? Things are a bore where I come from. I want to see what you will do."

"No-one can see you but me? Well. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to end the bloodshed that plagues this country."

"Oh? By killing?"

I stayed silent, but headed back down the hall. "Where are we going Telo?"

"To the library, to find a pen, and some ink."

Searching through the records, I found it. The list of the chieftains of Albion. More names than I bothered to count, far more names than I remembered. Time to get to work.

"Oh, what are you doing now? Do you even know which ones are the current ones and which ones are already dead? No point killing dead people after all."

I scribbled the names down quickly, glancing over my shoulder every now and again, fearful of the questions of others. Ryuk's heavy breath over my shoulder made me all the more uncomfortable.

Ryuk grinned through his teeth. "That is a lot of names."

"Yes." I whispered. All of the chiefs of Albion, going back two generations. I didn't know all these names. In fact, I didn't even know half of them. The shock from when I saw my father die had worn off. Writing these names, I felt saddened, but it was necessary.

"You barely know them. Why these humans?" A crack, as Ryuk buried his teeth in the flesh of an apple. "Where did you get that apple? Never mind. I have to remove the chieftains because they are the ones that incite it, they are the ones that lead our people to our death."

"I don't get it. What are you planning?"

"It might take time. But if this power is real…" What is this emotion welling up inside me?

"If this is real power, then I'll find every leader, every ruler and noble who calls for war and slaughter. They're all the same. They're the real reapers. Yes, I will remove them from their thrones, and leave them prostrate in the fields from north to south, till all the Carrion of Albion have had their fill. Then I will continue. In every kingdom, in every province, I will free the people from those who would use them as puppets, slaves, soldiers. Then… then this country, this world can unite. One kingdom, with one ruling. There peace will be unquestioned." I found I was gasping for breath. What had I said? What was I saying?

"But aren't you one of those nobles?"

Now I remember what I was saying. "A noble?" I smile at the monster before me. "Yes, I am a noble. But that's why. Can't you see? I am different from them. I see the pain of the people. That is why I have the right to do this. The only right. When the slate is wiped clean, someone will have to rise up for the new world. Yes. Yes. That is what I will be. The guiding light over this new era."

"Oh. OH! Indeed. This is interesting." Ryuk lent back against the wall. "Hmmm. Well, I cannot wait to see how far this human gets."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Good night." The glittering eyes closed.

"Wait, tell me how to properly use the Death Note!" Nothing. Perhaps he really was asleep, but I suspected he was simply ignoring me.

* * *

A week had passed, and the scheduled ceremony for the passing of Urloes Gourvil had come and gone.

"People of Gourvil, it saddens me to bring you the news of the passing of our Chief." His eyes moved slowly over the crowd. "Yet, what I must say now saddens me all the more. At first I questioned it, but there is now little doubt. Urloes Gourvil was murdered."

Shouts from the crowds, and the voice of one of the nobles. "But I saw him, there was no blood, not a wound to speak of."

Ioen raised his hand, his eyes boring into the raucous crowd. "At least seven other tribes have reported similar incidents. There is but one conclusion: they were killed by cowardly Britannian spies! Now is not the time to mourn our fallen leaders. We will gather our forces, and ride out. The King of Britannia will answer at the tip our blades!"

Fool, does he not hear himself? Even if his words were correct, he has no allies, they have all lost their leaders. Right? Unless something went wrong. How can I make him understand? "This must stop!" My words ring out loud, filled with emotion, filled with rage.

Ioen turns slowly to me. "What did you say?"

"You mustn't… you mustn't fight. We have already lost our father, the other tribes have lost their leaders."

"This is why you can never be a leader Telo. You think we have already lost." Ioen turned back to address the crowd. "I refuse to believe Urloes died without reason! I promise I will carry on his battle, and prove I am worthy to be your next Chief. The Britannian Invaders will never take Albion, for one day I will ensure we drive them back! Do not give in! I am still here. We are still here!" The crowd cheered, the warriors roaring in agreement. "Long live Gourvil. May our brothers of Albion never falter!"

Ioen smiled down at me. "Now, what do you say to that."

"I will not fight."

"As you wish. Know this though, I am removing your noble status. No one lives who will vouch for your bloodline, nor do you deserve it."

I left, as Ioen turned to the elder warriors, ordering them around with preparations for battle.

"Ryuk." I whisper, to the creature behind me. "He said only seven chiefs. I wrote down at least three times that."

A cackle. "Someone didn't read the rules." Ryuk pulled a black book from his pocket, and flicked to the front page. "See?"

 _2\. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

"You don't know what most of them look like. Oh yes, and we Reapers can have more than one Death note. Oh, and just to let you know, when you die, I get to write your name in _my_ Death Note." The eyes stared, bug eyed, waiting for a reaction, but I didn't give him one.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

Ryuk managed to pout. "You're no fun."

* * *

 _King Uthard stood, in deep conversation with the grey bearded knight before him. "Kaius reports that a large group of war chiefs in western Albion have been killed."_

" _Perhaps a disease?"_

 _Perhaps my King, however, it only affected their leaders. It seems rather convenient."_

" _Indeed, Lancelin. Ensure Kaius stays in contact."_

" _If Kaius really has found another, it could be the advantage we need." The old knight whispered._

" _My lord!" A courier, gasping forward. "What is it? Another message?" The King took it, scanning it wearily. Slowly he began to grin. "Lancelin. Take a message to the writer. We prepare to take all of Albion within the fortnight."_


	3. Telo of Traitors

**Telo of Traitors**

The sun had barely risen, and already the streets were filled with the clanging of weapons, braying of horses, and clamorous orders of warriors.

Turning a corner, I found Ewen amongst a group of men stringing bows and fletching arrows. He to, seemed to be inspecting a longbow that he held loosely in his hand.

He raised it, looking down the centre. Seeming satisfied, he began inspecting a number of black-feathered arrows.

"Ah, the child soldier. Does it pain your black heart?" Ryuk taunted. I barely held back a vicious reply.

"Ewen?" I said instead.

He looked up at me, and seemed to say something, before stopping himself. Shaking his head, he raised his bow, knocking an arrow, aiming at a nearby straw mannequin. Releasing, the arrow flew wild, barely making it half the length.

"Looks like you'll be staying in the village with me for the foreseeable future."

Ewen looked up again, but this time his eyes were determined. "I am going to fight with brother. Ioen needs every man he can get."

I looked down at him. He was only eleven. He wasn't a man, he was a child. "Ioen doesn't know what he is doing."

"You don't know what _you're_ doing. You're a coward. Ioen doesn't hate you because your blood is different. It's because you act like you're different. You refused to co-operate with father, and you refuse to co-operate with Ioen!"

I stared at him. Did he really think that? Had Ioen warped his mind so far, that he thought everything was my fault?

"You're really fighting then. I won't stop trying to talk you out of it... but I can't stop you either." I walked away slowly, giving him a sad look. He only glared.

* * *

The surviving Chieftains of the surrounding tribes and their warriors had gathered outside the gate, together with Ioen and his host. Ioen's warrior where by far the largest in number, and the best equipped, his father's legacy ever present. Ioen marched forward, his father's axe in hand. With a heavy swing, the blade buried itself in the thick earth before the gate.

"May this be a final reminder. Chief Urloes is dead, but I will never allow my village to go undefended. We will defeat the invaders, or die trying!"

 _It will be the latter._ I thought to myself.

"Long live Ioen! Long live Gourvil!"

Ioen had not seen me, nor had any of the warriors, as I slowly walked out of the village, moving towards my elder half-brother. I carried a blade at my side, and hide armour, taken from our armoury. Finally Ioen noticed my presence. His eyes widened with surprise, then his face scowled. "What is this? You had a sudden change of heart?"

"It is my wish to ride to battle."

"Don't think I'm going to restore your title, Telo. Join if you want, but you'll be a common warrior under my command.

I don't reply, simply nodding, as Ioen turns back to his troops. I don't care about my position, I am just glad I can protect Ewen. A warrior finds me a horse, and I find my place.

"Forward men! Yahh!" Ioen's bellow, and we were off, the air humid as men and horses roared in unison. My dark shadow grins. "Can you feel it? Death on the wind."

 _Not if I can help it._

* * *

We travelled for three days, Ioen at the front with his younger brother Ewen by his side. I was further back, amidst the main host of warriors, where I only rarely caught a glimpse of Ioen or Ewen. We would stop late to make camp, and rise early to continue our journey.

A strange looking warrior rides up to me, thinner than most, his eyes bright. I did not recognize him. "You're one of Urloes children, right? Shouldn't you be up front with your brothers?" I gave him a strange look. Who was this guy? "I'm sorry, I'm Kaius, frim the tribe of Hulain."

"Well Kaius, You're half right. I'm Telo."

"I knew it! What are you doing amongst the common folk?"

"It's a long story. I don't get along with Ioen, and long story short, when he became chieftain he declared my noble status void."

"Wow, you must hate him for that." Kaius spoke so easily, it made me forget the many troubles that filled my mind. I felt I could speak easily, freely.

"Hate is a strong word. He's still my brother. I just can't condone how he acts. People who seek out war like him make me think that…"

"Think what?" Kaius looked at me quizzically.

"No, nothing."

"That they all should die themselves?" Ryuk whispered in my ear. I almost fell off my horse, but quickly regained my balance. "Almost got you there, didn't he." The reaper laughed.

"You okay, Telo?" Kaius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

This would likely be the final night before they met the enemy. I was restless, lying on my hide bedroll, trying to get even the least bit of sleep. It did not appear I was going to get any. I stared up at the star filled void, listening to the sounds of snoring and heavy breathing around me. Fools, they don't think for a second about the hell they will awaken to on the eve of battle. I don't have to ride out with all the men every time they squabbled to understand this.

A rustle in the distance, a tread that didn't belong. I rolled over, rising onto my knees. I stared into the darkness. "Kaius?"

He turned to me, eyes wide. Then he smiled, that stupid, easy-going smile. He beckoned me towards him.

"What?" I hissed at him. He beckoned again, looking annoyed. Oh well, nothing for it.

Navigating my way around sleeping warriors, I reached him, finding myself at the edge of camp. "What are you doing Kaius?"

"I know what you were going to say earlier." He stared at me, his eyes dancing in the starlight. "You said yourself, you hate these barbarians, who care only for battle. Do something about it, and you will have your wish. Forget you saw anything, and we can have peace in Brittania."

Did he say Brittania? "You heard me. But we have to sacrifice to protect the people. Think Telo, these people can finally stop fighting."

I was silent. This was treason. Yet, I had already killed my father, tried to kill all of the Chieftians. I sighed. "My brothers won't be hurt?"

"Promise." Kaius's smile didn't feel warm anymore. "Just a few soldiers perhaps. Nothing like the bloodshed of open battle."

I stared into his eyes, that gave away nothing. That seemed so sincere, like a child's. It was terrifying. "Fine. I'll do it."

Kaius smiled. Whispering in my ear, he finished with a final goodbye. "You saw nothing this night. Till tomorrow." Straddling a horse, he stuffed something in a satchel at his side, a piece a parchment I only caught a glimpse of for a second. A list of names.

* * *

The flags of Brittania were visible from where I stood, the warriors beside me looking to Ioen, awaiting his command.

"We fire a volley, and then charge, on my command. Steady…" Ioen stood at the forefront, hands raised.

"Weapons…" Weapons rose as one, spears, swords, axes, bows.

The Brittanian's broke through the tree line, knights in glistening chainmail, there numbers twice those of the combined host of Albion.

"NOW!"  
"Wait!" As the warriors rode forth Telo urged his horse onwards to greater speed. "Wait!"

Ioen charged straight at Telo, sword raised, barely stopping short of my neck. "What is the meaning of this? Speak, before I slit your neck and be rid of you once and for all."

I pointed weakly to the single Brittanian knight, running quickly, waving a great white flag. He was grinning madly. Oh no, I thought to myself.

Kaius stopped, half way between the Brittanian and Albion legions. He was dressed in a uniform distinct from the rank and file knights, something akin to a Captain. "Ioen, we meet again. Telo, mores the pleasure."

Ioen moved his sword away from my neck, and walked quickly towards Kaius. "Do I know you?"

Kaius seemed to think. "Actually, no. But I know _you_ Ioen, and I knew convincing you to listen was going to be hard. Lucky thing I caught little Telos eye!" He gave me a less than subtle wink.

"Telo…" Ioen's low growl.

"Hear me out Chief Ioen. You went to all this trouble to gather you friends, yes? Yes you did. It would be a shame to let them all get slaughtered, yes? Yes." The matter of fact tone, combined with perfectly genial tone, was terrifying.

"You wretched dog of…" Ioen began to raise his sword.

"White flag." Kaius waved the flag jovially.

"Speak quickly or I'll impale you with that flag."

"No need for that Chief. Let's get down to it then. I propose you surrender now to us, and we won't slaughter you all. It's a pretty good offer if you ask me." Kaius laughed, a short, tittering laugh.

"And if I refuse?" A hiss, rage barely restrained.

"You can try to kill me and my friends, but I assure you, we have more power then you could ever imagine."

"I will never back down!" Ioen yelled.

* * *

"I believe it is almost time." The greying knight, Sir Lancelin spoke.

Lord Dorn nodded. "It is going exactly as Sir Kaius said it would. I assume Blue got the documents?"

"Yes, our writer is in position." Sir Lancelin replied.

"Then I leave it to you and Blue." Lord Dorn turned to move away, he was not overly fond of needless bloodshed.

Lancelin drew his sword, and as Ioen's cry of defiance rang across the battlefield, Lancelin stood forward, and fired a single arrow through Kaius's flag. "You will kneel before Britannia!"

* * *

Far to the edge of the Brittanian army, atop a chestnut horse, sat a young figure. Green eyes glistened as he gleefully produced a small book from a saddlebag. Few knew his name, and those who did didn't dare speak it. Raising a pen, he began to scribble lustily. He began to whisper as he wrote, emphasising the same word more and more as he wrote. "Kneel. Kneel. Kneel! KNEEL!"

Blue smiled in satisfaction as screams rang across the Albion battleline. Ioen hadn't even given the order to attack.

* * *

Kaius's eyes were dancing as always, piercing Ioen's own. I could see a hint of fear their, as much as Ioen was trying to hide it. A third of the warriors had suddenly, inexplicably fallen on their spears.

"Strike one, Kid. There'll only be two. Be smart like Telo here. Surrender, now." An edge to Kaius's word.

Ioen slowly turned to me, shaking. He didn't speak. His eyes betrayed the message. _You damned traitor._


End file.
